znanekobietyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Janis Joplin
Janis Lyn Joplin '(ur. 19 stycznia 1943 w Port Arthur w Teksasie w USA, zm. 4 październthumb|193pxika 1970 w Los Angeles) - amerykańska piosenkarka rockowa, soulowa i bluesowa, autorka tekstów, najczęściej wiązana z szeroko pojętym stylem psychodelicznego rocka (''hipisowski rock) i blues rocka. Zdobyła popularność pod koniec lat sześćdziesiątych XX wieku jako wokalistka zespołu Big Brother & the Holding Company. Choć kariera artystyczna piosenkarki trwała zaledwie kilka lat, przeszła ona do legendy gatunku i ciągle uznawana jest za jedną z najbardziej wpływowych postaci współczesnej kultury masowej. Joplin karierę rozpoczęła w 1962 występami w klubach. W 2004 magazyn Rolling Stone umieścił Joplin na 46 miejscu w rankingu 100 Największych Artystów Wszechczasów. Dzieciństwo Janis Joplin była córką Setha (1910-1987) i Dorothy (1913-1998) Joplin. Jej ojciec był inżynierem, zaś matka archiwistką w wyższej szkole handlowej. Była najstarsza z trójki rodzeństwa. Rodzice Joplin zawsze uważali, że Janis trzeba poświęcić więcej uwagi niż pozostałym dzieciom. Dorothy Joplin powiedziała, że "Janis była niezadowolona i nieusatysfakcjonowana, gdy poświęcano jej za mało uwagi. Wzajemne zrozumienie nie wchodziło w grę". Jako nastolatka zaprzyjaźniła się z grupą wyrzutków, którzy zapoznali ją z twórczością artystów afroamerykańskiego bluesa, takich jak Bessie Smith oraz Leadbelly, których muzyka, według Janis, zainspirowała ją do podjęcia decyzji o rozpoczęciu kariery muzycznej. Dołączyła do lokalnego chóru, a następnie zaczęła słuchać takich bluesowych wykonawczyń jak Big Mama Thornton czy Odetta Holmes. Początkowo jej pasją było malarstwo, później, wraz z grupą przyjaciół, zaczęła śpiewać wybrane piosenki nie tylko z gatunku blues, ale i folk. Twierdziła, że podczas nauki w szkole średniej im. Thomasa Jeffersona głównie unikała towarzystwa. Powiedziała: "Byłam nieprzystosowana. Czytałam. Malowałam. Nie darzyłam czarnuchów nienawiścią". Będąc nastolatką, cierpiała na nadwagę. Jej skórę pokryły tak głębokie blizny i rozstępy, że musiała poddać się zabiegowi dermabrazji. Jej rówieśnicy naśmiewali się z jej wyglądu. W 1960 ukończyła szkołę i udała się na studia na uniwersytet Lamar State College of Technology w Beaumont, a później na Uniwersytet Teksasu w Austin, jednak nigdy nie ukończyła studiów. Tamtejsza gazeta studencka opublikowała artykuł o Janis, zatytułowany "Ona odważa się być inna". Kariera W 1966 dołączyła jako wokalistka do mało znanego zespołu bluesrockowego Big Brother & the Holding Company. Wkrótce jej nieco skrzeczący lecz bardzo ekspresyjny głos o dużych możliwościach, stał się sygnaturą zespołu, z którym wydała dwa albumy. Do statusu gwiazdy podniósł Janis Joplin występthumb|Słynne porsche Janis, pomalowane w stylu psychodelicznym na festiwalu rockowym Monterey Pop Festival w 1967 roku. W grudniu 1968 artystka rozstała się z zespołem i rozpoczęła karierę solową, wspomagana przez utworzone w tym celu efemeryczne grupy: '''Kozmic Blues Band, a następnie Full Tilt Boogie Band. Kolejne dwa albumy, wydane pod nazwiskiem artystki (drugi już pośmiertnie), stały się również klasykami psychodelicznego rocka, balansując na pograniczu muzyki soul i bluesa. Janis Joplin wystąpiła również na słynnym festiwalu rockowym w Woodstock w 1969. Seria znakomitych utworów, w tym przeboje "Piece of My Heart", "Try (Just a Little Beat Harder)" i "Me and Bobby McGee" (kompozycja Krisa Kristoffersona), humorystyczny utwór a capella "Mercedes Benz", czy brawurowa interpretacja "Summertime" George'a Gershwina, weszły na trwałe do kanonu rocka. Janis Joplin związana była z ruchem hippisowskim. Krótkie lata jej kariery wypełnione były alkoholowymi, narkotycznymi i obyczajowymi ekscesami, przeplatanymi kuracjami odwykowymi. Śmierć Janis Joplin zmarła na krótko przed wydaniem swojej drugiej solowej płyty, Pearl, 4 października 1970 roku w pokoju 105 w Hotelu Landmark W Hollywood, gdzie wówczas mieszkała. Przyczyną zgonu było ostre zatrucie heroinowo-morfinowe w wyniku wstrzyknięcia nadmiernej dawki. Ciało Janis Joplin zostało poddane kremacji, a prochy zostału rozrzucone w Kalifornii nad Oceanem Spokojnym. Janis Joplin jest człońkinią znanego Klubu 27, do którego trafiają gwiazdy rocka, soulu i bluesa, które zmarły w wieku 27 lat. Należą do niego: Brian Jones, Jimi Hendrix, Jim Morrison, Kurt Cobain oraz od pewnego czasu Amy Winehouse. Obecności w popkulturze W grudniu 2005 roku w warszawskim Teatrze Roma odbyła się premiera monodramu muzycznego "Moja mama Janis" w którym wykorzystano 16 piosenek artystki, na tę okazję po raz pierwszy przetłumaczonych na język polski przez Daniela Wyszogrodzkiego i Maciejkę Mazan. Główną rolę w monodramie gra i piosenki Joplin śpiewa Jolanta Litwin-Sarzyńska. Ta rola została uznana za najlepszą kreację I Festiwalu Teatrów Muzycznych w Gdyni (2008). W styczniu 2010 roku Agencja Artystyczna MMJ wydała płytę zatytułowaną "Moja mama Janis" z 12 utworami pochodzącymi z monodramu o tym samym tytule. Wykonawczynią jest Jolanta Litwin-Sarzyńska. Dyskografia Janis Joplin 1967 Big Brother & the Holding Company 1968 Cheap Thrills 1969 I Got Dem Ol' Kozmic Blues Again Mama! 1971 Pearl 1972 Joplin in Concert ''live 1973 ''Greatest Hits 1975 Janis ''Soundtrack/Early Performances 1980 ''Anthology 1982 Farewell Song 1983 Prime Cuts 1984 Cheaper Thrills 1993 Janis BoxSet 1995 18 Essential Songs 1997 Absolute Janis 1999 Live at Woodstock - August 19, 1969 2002 900 Nights ''DVD 2005 ''Pearl, Legacy Edition ''2CD '''W grupi Big Brother & the Holding Company obok Janis Joplin występowali:' *Peter Albin - gitara basowa, gitara *Sam Andrew - gitara basowa, gitara *David Getz - perkusja, instrumenty klawiszowe *Nick Gravenites - gitara, śpiew *James Gurley - gitara basowa, gitara *David Schallock - gitara, śpiew Dyskografia Big Brother & the Holding Company: '''(pogrubiono nagrania z Janis Joplin) 1967 '''Big Brother & the Holding Company 1968 Cheap Thrills 1970 Be a Brother 1970 Confusion 1971 How Hard It Is 1984 Cheaper Thrills live 1984 Big Brother & the Holding 1998 Live at Winterland '68 2002 Live at San Francisco, 1966 Galeria Janis-joplin1232597377.jpg 8_+Janis+Joplin+3.jpg joplin.jpg